


The ice spirit’s child

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Frozen lovers [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ahtohallan calls Elsa, F/F, Fluff, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Parenthood, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: It’s been 6 years for Elsa living with the NorthuldraTribe with her girlfriend and everything is peaceful..Until one day Ahtohallan calls Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Frozen lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587616
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Dear Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year’s Eve everyone

Dear Anna , Life here has been amazing even though it’s a lot of work helping out the tribe. Hard to believe it’s been 6 years sense everyone has been freed from the mist. “Anyways how’s life at the castle? Are the twins behaving? 

Best wishes from your big sis.

P.s just between us, I think Ahtohallan is trying to call me again, “but I don’t understand why?”


	2. The call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very difficult to write when there’s fireworks popping!!

2 months ago.

*woo woo*

“Not again!” Elsa silently cries out clutching her fur blanket trying not to wake up Honeymaren sleeping next to her.

———  
*woo wooo*

“Will you leave me alone!!” Elsa shouts into the sky scaring all the reindeer and having Ryder to chase after them.

Present time.

“So you see Yelana, Ahtohallan keeps calling me over and over every day!” Elsa explains to the tribes once old leader. ( now her Honeymaren is the new leader but that’s another story) 

“Oh I see young one.” Yelana calmly responded. “Ahtohallan called you to come here before and restore peace.”

“Yes it’s been 6 years, 5 months and “yet what does the  
Ahtohallan want?!” 

“Well...from past experiences you should go for a ride with the Nokk and see for yourself Elsa.”

“...okay I’m a little nervous, but I’m ready for anything.”  
Elsa says walks out of the tent before thanking the previous tribe leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and questions are welcome


	3. What!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa finds the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I thank everyone who is reading this

Three days later before Following through the old leaders advice, Elsa quietly waits for night fall and leaves for Ahtohallan on the Nokk which didn’t take long riding on the ice path. 

“Okay Nokk, hopefully this won’t take long.” Elsa comments before walking into the glacier and Nokk returns to the water to wait for his master’s return.

********

Elsa walks through the maze of ice as she remembers how the last time and constantly shouting to the calling voice, finally after so time Elsa reaches the middle of the glacier room, but not the bottom or Else she would get frozen again.

“Okay I’m here! What do you need— Elsa was about to say before she felt the wind got knocked out of her.

**********

Elsa eventually woke up to find herself in her and Honeymaren’s tent and The fire Spirit sleeping on her stomach, Gale circling around her head , Nokk And one of the earth spirits standing outside the tent looking at Elsa with worry.

“Welcome to the land of the living Elsa! How was your journey to Ahtohallan?” Yelana announces startling Elsa And the fire spirit from their slumber.

“What— how? When did I get back?!” Elsa questions both Yelena and Nokk. “I arrived in Ahtohallan and the next thing I knew I was knocked out.”

“Yes, you’ve been sleeping for a week.” “oh by the way you’re also pregnant.” Yelena answers dropping the news to the fifth spirit 

“WHAT!!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Yelana is the best lol


	4. Like mother ,like daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to explain why Elsa is pregnant

As dusk breaks, Honeymaren arrived at the tent she shared with her girlfriend, only to find Elsa sobbing sitting in the corner and Yelana trying to comfort her.

“Hey snowflake.” Honeymaren asked hugging Elsa from behind. “I saw gale waking everyone up and the Nokk caring you Back home From Ahtohallan.”

***************

“Honey I’m pregnant.”

“I know snowflake, Ahtohallan gifted you a child.” Honeymaren explains. “The entire tribe was told the news and everyone is excited to plan a welcome to the tribe feast.”

“Ahtohallan gifted your mother when she was young and years later she had you.” Yelana adds to the conversation.

“Wait— everyone is excited?” Elsa asked surprised. 

“Yeah. remember when your sister came over and announced that she was expecting and the entire tribe threw her a three day party.”

“Yeah that was fun, but I’m worried that I’m not going to be a good mother.” “What if the child ends up like me? My childhood was a emotional wreck!”

“Snowflake, remember when Anna and Kristoff was panicking about being good parents?”

“I do remember.” Elsa adds. “I told them to let go of the past, look at the future And stop worrying about being good enough.”

“”That’s right.” Honeymaren comments excitingly. “you’re not alone in this parenting plan.”

“That’s right, you’re helping!” Elsa points at Honeymaren. “Raising the kid and changing diapers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels just hit you


	5. 9 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren and Yelana help Elsa

“Yelana please, I need to walk around for a little to get some exercise." Elsa explained.

"I won't allow it! You're staying in this bed until you go into labor!" Yelana said before walking out the tent.

"Ugh!" Elsa groaned and rested her two hands on her very large stomach. Elsa had an easy pregnancy but she was frequently getting weird hot flashes and she'd faint from dizziness. Stupid side effects from pregnancy. Since she was very small in frame, her large stomach gave her the most adorable figure and apparently Honeymaren loved it.

Once Yelana left the room, Elsa slowly but surely got out of bed and waddled over To look outside while her hand was on her back to support her balance. She wore her usual long ice dress and her hair was all down. She rested one hand on top of her stomach.

"There's my stunning girlfriend!” Honeymaren announced as she walked in the tent. SHe walked over and kissed Elsa's stomach and the cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"Hi." Elsa giggled and rubbed Honeymaren shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright today?" She asked.

"I don't know. My stomach is starting to get sore , but every woman in the village said that's normal and that it's the start of labor."

"You're due probably tomorrow right?"

"Mmhmm. Are you excited?" Elsa asked.

"Oh Elsa I'm thrilled! We've been waiting 6 years for this to happen and now that it finally has, I couldn't be more excited! What about you?"

"I was...well I still am! I just...I don't know." She admitted.

"I think after being together for almost 5 and a half years, I get exactly what you're trying to say."

"Do you?"

"There are so many things you're thinking in your head that could go wrong. Elsa, we'll love the baby no matter what. And when I say that, I mean we'll love the baby if it has powers, fire, ice or heck plant powers.  
I know you're also worried about the actual birth itself but you're strongest person I know and Our baby will adore you."

Elsa sighed and waddled over to the fur bed and plopped down, gently caressing her large stomach lazily with her finger.

"What else?" She asked and began shaking nervously.

"You make a precious pregnant person." Honeymaren said.

"And?"

"Your cheeks are a little puffy but it's cute."

"Hey! What do you mean they're puffy?!" She cried and walked, well waddled, over to the mirror ( gift from Anna ) and leaned in while touching her cheeks.

"Just a little..." She said behind her.

"You are such a dork Elsa said and curled on the fur bed.

"You're a beautiful pregnant person!"

"Can we just stop talking about me and my ugly cheeks and talk about the baby?"

"Oh...uh sure. What do you want to talk? Honeymaren said and sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her stomach.

"What do you think it'll be?" Elsa said bringing a smile to her face.

"I already told you ten times that I think it's a boy."

"You're just saying that because you want a boy."

"That could not be more true. I'm kidding honey, I'd be fine with either a boy or a girl. Hell I'd be fine with both!"

"I...oh god I can't even imagine having twins, Chris and annie are the biggest trouble makers in the kingdom.” Elsa laughed.

"They are crazy but they really are- Elsa? Are you alright?" Honeymaren asked as Elsa began sweating and fanning herself with her powers.

"Yeah." She breathed. "I'm just really need throw myself into the nearest coldest river.”

“I’ll have my brother and I get you some more ice. Be right back Snowflake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will be the baby? Boy or girl?
> 
> I have never been pregnant before but I read some reviews


	6. Baby Iduna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is here

Two days of labor hell.

It is late in the night of the winter and a baby's wail fills the air.

Elsa lies on the fur bed, panting after the hours of labor. Somewhere outside her field of vision, Honeymaren coos at something. She wants to sleep but her arms stretch out towards the cooing.

Honeymaren sits next to Elsa holding a small, wailing bundle. She smiles as a little hand reaches up.

"Take a look," she says softly, almost drowned out by the wailing. "Our little girl."

Elsa looks into familiar blue eyes and feels her weariness dissipate. "She's perfect," she says. "Iduna is perfect."

“Iduna?”

“Yeah in honor of my mother because if weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be here.” Elsa says holds baby Iduna in a loving matter. “I know you probably wanted a—

“I know what I said snowflake, but having a beautiful baby girl is precious and I think it’s a wonderful idea for your mother’s memory.” Honeymaren suggest. “I already gave gale a letter to Anna when you were in labor and she and the twins should be here any day.”

“Oh god, she’s going to be obsessed with Iduna and the twins are going to be wanting her to summon snowflakes.”

“Can she? Does Iduna have ice powers?”

“Umm not sure Maren?, but she does have my icy cold skin and who knows maybe we’ll wake up one day and the inside of our tent will be covered in a blanket of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to name the baby Iduna after Anna and Elsa’s mother

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to enjoy writing this story and just so everyone knows that I don’t have a issue with same sex couples being together ❤️


End file.
